Jealously
by My Cruel Nighmare
Summary: Enoch is a very jealous individual, but not for the reason you may think, is just that Jake has beautiful blue eyes that should look just at him, not at Emma, not at Olive. Just. Him. /Fluff Alert/Slash/EnochXJake/


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children**

 **This Fic is based on the movie!**

 **JEALOUSLY**

When Jake entered the kitchen it was almost as seeing Abe again, but there were small differences here and there like, Abe had shorter hair and his skin was tanner than Jake's and his eyes were rather grey to Jake's amazing blue. However, there was one thing they had in common, their eyes never left Emma's form.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Enoch heard Jake's voice, it was as if being taken by a wave, soothing, sweet and oh-so-bitter tasting. It was as if being both in hell and heaven at the same time, because _he_ could never be Enoch's and he was jealous, so fucking jealous 'cus he just _knew_ sooner or later Jake would be beside Emma, looking at _her_ with his beautiful eyes and talking sweet nothings to _her_ with his amazing voice, and Enoch could only use to one way of defense he knew. Flee.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

He told Jake that, ' _if he wanted to stay because of Emma, don't do it because she swore to never fall in love again after having her heart broken_ ' but it was just him thinking, " _I'd prefer you way than beside her, please_ ". But it never goes as he wishes, right?

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When he shows Jake his peculiarity he already expects a reaction. _Fear_. Because what he does _isn't normal_ and _shouldn't you be scared of me, Jake?_ But what he sees in those blue eyes (so perfect when they aren't looking at _Emma_ (and the name leaves a bitter taste even in his mind)) is fascination and a little fear, but the awe gives him butterflies and he's never been so happy with someone's reaction to his peculiarity as he is to Jake's.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Jake leaves, half of him wishes the blue eyed boy to never come back again but the other _(bigger, stronger_ ) part of him hopes and wishes that Jake will come back, just so he can see him another day and, even if so deep inside him, hidden behind his annoyed façade, to the other boy stay in the loop. Forever.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When he shows Viktor to Jake he was hoping that the other boy would run away. From the loop, from Emma. From _Him._

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Suddenly everything he knows goes downhill and they have to fight. They run and fight and he doesn't like it, because he isn't in control like with his puppets, he can't tell the Hollows to stop like he does with his _toys_ and he's scared. But they have Jake, and he will help them, won't he?

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After the fight, the rush finally ends and he's happy (Olive is alive and well, and he finally told her how he felt about her. _She was his little sister. His to protect and to cherish._ And he helped Jake, he at least could do something to Jake!) but he sees the way Emma and Jake look at each other and he's still so _so_ jealous, but he prefers to leave with a last handshake even though there's nothing he would prefer than to hold the other's lithe form against his body and just tell him how much he wanted him to stay and that he loved him. But he turns his back, cus he knows he doesn't want to see Emma's and Jake's good-bye 'cus it would hurt and burn and he just turns his back like the coward he is and goes into the loop.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It's been months since he last saw Jake but he still dreams. Dreams of kisses and touches and promises of love that he knows will never be his.

But, oh well, at least he _can_ dream.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Jake comes back, he can't help but feel as if he's dreaming. Because, there he is, looking as if not a day older and just as amazing as the day he left and _oh my goodness, is he getting closer to me_?

"Enoch…" his name sounds amazing coming from those pink lips and he almost groans aloud. However, he's so deep in his thoughts (about kisses and touches) that he doesn't realize Jake getting closer to him and he can almost feel the warm breath against his lips and _is Jake's hand on his cheek or is he dreaming again?_

"Why are you here, Jake? Shouldn't you be with Emma?" He asks a little more bitter than he wanted and he almost curses himself because he breaks the _thing_ that was happening between them.

"I kind of wanted to see you first… " he answers after a few seconds of awkward silence, looking at his feet as if they are the most interesting thing in the world but his hand still is on Enoch's cheek and that's a good signal.

"R-Really?" His voice breaks a little because he's hoping and please don't let him be seeing more than he should because his heart is almost jumping out of his chest and he doesn't know what to do. "Why me?"

"'Cus… I spend too much time _wanting_ and not _doing_." He says before pressing his lips against Enoch's in a chaste kiss that speaks for too much. Enoch is without reaction for a moment and when Jake notices this he almost backs away but Enoch is faster and interlaces his fingers on the hair of Jake's neck, licking the others lips because _he dreamt for way too long and now it is happening and he's not going to lose his chance_. Hesitantly Jake opens his mouth allowing Enoch to explore his month and _gosh isn't it amazing_? But much too soon they have to separate for air and they're both out of breath.

"Can I hope that this means what I think it means?" Jake asks with a small laugh, pressing him face on the junction of Enoch's neck.

"Yes, yes you can." Enoch's answers with more emotion in his voice than he let out for a long time and he lay's soft kisses on Jake's cheek 'cus _this is real_ and Jake _really loves him_.

"But what about Emma? I thought you liked her?" Enoch can't help but ask since for a long time he saw both almost eat each other with only their eyes.

"Don't you see it Enoch? It was never _her_ , she was just a link I had to a part of my granddad I never knew. The most I could ever see her was as a sister, never like you." His pale hands are once more on Enoch's cheeks, making brown meet blue and they once again kiss, 'cus they are like magnets, and they can't stay away for too long. It's rough and passionate and it has way too much pent up desire from both parts, but it means the world for them because they are together and that's what matters.

"I love you, Jake…" Enoch finally says and he feels lighter, better after the three words leave his mouth and his smiles is like one never seen before.

"I love you too, Enoch." And what makes the moment even more perfect is that they both mean it.


End file.
